It's our little secret
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Everyone has a little something that they enjoy with Edd and Kevin being no different. Behind closed doors they find themselves enjoying their private time together in their own way that no one else will ever know about except the two of them. Not even Kevin's previous girlfriends or his and Edd's friends know of the little thing they enjoying doing. Kevedd/KevEdd yaoi smut.


AN:

Just in case you don't know at this point I haven't really seen much on the actual show but have fallen in love with the pairing.

I will do my best to make it as good as I can with what I do know.

Hope you enjoy!

Kitkat.

"Did you make sure to bring your math homework?" Edd asks as his boyfriend walks over to him while he closes his locker and turns his head to look to him.

"Yeah yeah dork I got it." Kevin waves it off.

Edd smiles. "Alright good. Then let's go." He says since it is after school and Kevin doesn't have practice or detention so they head straight on out. He takes the lead with Kevin following behind him as they head home.

Kevin has pretty much moved in after an incident back at his own house with his parents arguing.

A pot head arguing an alcoholic.

Those fights can get intense.

Since Edd and Kevin's windows face each other and their houses are next door with both of their rooms on the second floor they could talk by leaning slightly out of their bedroom windows.

Edd agreed to Kevin asking to come over and they found they connected in which that night became the first night that Kevin stayed the night.

They both fell asleep on the couch on that night but neither minded at all.

Since then it has evolved until Kevin began staying overnight more and more plus he is free to enter Edds home whenever he wants. Now he's become a new addition to the family and as Kevin continued to visit the two grew close which blossomed into their relationship as boyfriends.

They reach the house and Edd gets out his keys unlocking the door.

His parents are usually out of the country or are just never home at least when he and Kevin are.

But that didn't bother either of them as it left the house all to themselves.

They head inside as Kevin makes sure to close the door behind them. They remove their shoes and drop off their bags by the front closest before heading more into the home.

It's a two story home and looks rather decent even with the sticky notes made by his parents plastered everywhere.

Edd doesn't fully understand why they had to label stuff but the reminders they left make sense compared to the labels.

But Edd leaves it alone as maybe it's to help them find stuff when in their too tired to think states that he has only seen once with the few times he actually sees his parents.

Edd heads up to his room while Kevin heads to the kitchen for a moment. He settles to sit on the floor of his room and begins thinking about the homework that had been assigned today. He is going through what he remembers about the homework causing him not to notice the door creaking open more than the half way open he had it at.

Footsteps are quieted by the carpet and the fact that the feet are socked. The footsteps stop when next to Edd only for a figure to crouch down.

Hearing a slight jingle Edd turns to look next to him as he's snapped out of his thoughts.

As expected there crouches Kevin.

With the black collar a little loosely around his neck leaving it to rest above his collarbone area when not being held up. It's loose this way so it doesn't choke him but it doesn't just slip off of him. On the collars small metal loop is the slightly thick chain that has been attached to it like a leash that is just chains so no loop handle like other leashes. The middle of the chain is being help between Kevin's lips.

Edd smiles and reaches over taking the chain gently from the others mouth.

This is what they always do.

This is their own little secret.

Edds eyes change to a look of hunger and strength. "Are you gonna be a good boy?" He questions pulling the chain back causing the collar to tug Kevin forward a little.

This causes Kevin to mewl at the suddenness of the moment.

"Well?" Edd says tapping one of his fingers not attached to the hand holding the chain, against his knee and he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kevin says looking into Edds eyes pleadingly. "Yes I'm gonna be a good boy!"

"Good." Edd says smiling in pride. "Then maybe if you keep that promise you will get a treat in the end."

This is something that must only be known between the two of them and no one else. It doesn't matter who but their little secret never leaves the area behind closed doors.

Edd leans forward stealing a kiss from Kevin.

A secret that creates their own secret world that thrives easily.

Kevin kisses back all too happily and quickly slips his tongue into Edd's mouth as their tongues soon come to dance together.

Edd pulls Kevin closer with one arm around his neck with the other tugging on the chain.

Kevin follows the silent command and moves closer to Edd now pretty much on his hands and knees as he is slightly over Edd's lap now.

After a good bit into their time dating Kevin told Edd about a fetish he had of being like a pet and Edd agreed to try it in which they both quite enjoyed it so it became their thing.

Edd tugs on Kevin's shirt only to move his hand under the shirt sliding his hand up to Kevin's chest feeling around causing Kevin to moan. His hand brushes against Kevin's nipple making the other pull away from the kiss with a gasp. He smirks and begins rubbing the nipple with his palm getting more moans from Kevin. "Good boy." He purrs to Kevin.

Kevin smiles at the praise as he keeps letting out gasps and moans while Edd plays with his nipple. "Oh yes. Master! Play with me!"

Edd steals a quick kiss from Kevin and his hand moves down gently touching the other's body as his hand lowers. He slips his hand into the front of Kevin's pants easily.

Kevin lets out a slightly louder moan as Edd teases him by rubbing his hand on the bulge through the others boxers. He shifts trying to get Edd's hand to touch him directly.

This only causes Edd to tug harder on the chain making Kevin stop with a small whimper.

"Ah ah ah." Edd says in a 'tsk' kind of tone. "All good pets get a treat if they're patient and obedient." He continues to rub Kevin's hard on through his boxers as Kevin bucks his hips against Edd's hand letting out moans and whimpers.

Kevin's eyes close softly in pleasure but he opens them halfway when Edd pulls him closer once again this time only by tugging the chain. He moves forward and Edd tilts his head to give Kevin access to his neck. He gets right to work kissing up and down Edd's neck before licking up his neck.

Edd moans and fists Kevin's erection through the boxers. "Yes. Ah yes Kevin!"

Kevin bites down onto Edd's neck getting another moan from his lover.

As a reward Edd slides his hand under Kevin's boxers cupping him a bit hard.

Kevin groans in pleasure against Edd's neck and begins sucking on the spot he had bitten as Edd begins stroking him.

Edd lets out a slightly louder moan as Kevin does this and speeds up his stroking getting more moans from Kevin as he continues to suck with the intent of leaving a hickey on Edd's neck.

It doesn't matter if they left love marks on each other because everyone knew they were dating and no one even questions it when they see it.

Edd releases Kevin's erection getting a whimper of loss as Kevin releases Edd's neck leaving a mark there. He tugs Kevin's pants and underwear down until they are below his ass. He shivers in desire at the sight of Kevin's heavy thick large cock and he knows he can't hold back any longer. He bends down licking Kevin's cock knowing that they'd have to move to get lube from the nightstand but he doesn't want to so saliva will have to do. He's done it with Kevin with lube, saliva as lube and even dry. His mouth closes around Kevin's erection getting a mixture of a moan and gasp from him. He bobs his head and sucks on the erection while Kevin becomes a mess of moans above him. He feels satisfied with the amount of saliva on the erection and he pulls away getting another whimper of loss. He lets go of the chain for a moment and he turns around so he is on his hands and knees with his ass facing in Kevin's direction. He lowers his torso so his chin, neck and part of his upper chest is laying on an extra pillow he quickly grabs from under his bed.

Kevin quickly understands the silent command and moves forward using his hands to pull down Edd's pants and underwear to rest only a little higher than his own. He moves his hands to grope Edd's ass cheeks then spreads them open to get to his entrance. He licks it then slips his tongue into Edd's entrance.

Sure Edd may be more in control when they are like this but they both agreed that they prefer having Edd on bottom with Kevin on top.

Kevin moves Edd's shirt up only enough to allow it to rest so Edd's erection won't press against it. He begins to move his tongue in and out of Edd's hole.

Edd moans a little loudly and moves his legs more apart allowing Kevin's legs to be between them but resting right against his own legs.

Kevin continues to moves his tongue in and out as well as a little around to lube up the other.

Edd grabs the chain that is beside him and tugs on it. "Get to it." He says in a demanding voice.

Kevin moves up until his chest is against Edd's back and he lines himself up with Edd's entrance as he places a small kiss on the back of Edd's neck. He rests his head on Edd's right shoulder as he brings one hand down to wrap around Edd's cock while the other moves to grip the carpet beside Edd's arms as Edd grips the pillow. He pushes forward burying himself into Edd's entrance.

Edd moans loudly and Kevin begins moving quickly just as Edd likes him too. He moans loud again as the movements are a little rough and Kevin gave him no time to adjust but even with the pain he is used to he feels pleasure.

As Kevin continues to thrust hard and fast into Edd he begins stroking his erection getting quite loud moans in response.

"Ah. Ha. Ke-Kevin!" Edd moans. "Such a good boy. Ah!" He almost shouts in pleasure as the pain has faded when Kevin struck his pleasure spot. "Yes! Ngh! Keep going pup!" He commands.

Kevin follows those orders and the two close their eyes in the pleasure they are feeling.

Edd being filled by Kevin's erection making him feel full and Kevin at the tight warm heat his cock is buried in.

Kevin keeps going as he goes as hard and fast as he can causing their bodies to rock slightly. He can feel his release coming but Edd also notices this when Kevin's cock throbs inside of him and Kevin's slight panting starts to seem to skip a little.

"Don't you dare cum yet." Edd tells him.

Kevin clenches his teeth but as he continues to thrust into the other he holds back on cumming and in hopes of getting his lovers permission to cum he speeds up the stroking of Edd's erection to match the thrusts that are going on. He believes that Edd will allow him to cum if he gets him off.

Edd moans as Kevin does this. "Oh! Kevin! I'm going….. I'm going to….."

Kevin doesn't stop but starts moaning Edd's name knowing just how much it really gets him off to hear his name being moaned by his lover in such a wanting tone that he did without even trying due to his desire and love for the other.

Edd screams in pleasure and cums. "Ah! KEVIN!" He calls the other's name and Kevin doesn't stop stroking Edd's cock as the raven cums. "You can cum!"

Kevin groans in pleasure at this. "Oh yes! Edd!" He moans as he pushes in as far as he can into the other only to stay there as he releases into his lovers heat.

They pant as a few leisurely thrusts are all that's left as they ride out their orgasm.

Once done Kevin opens one eye to look to Edd waiting to see if he wants him to stay inside or to pull out.

"You…. Were… Such a… Good boy." Edd pants out. "You can withdraw."

Kevin pulls his soft cock out of the other causing some of his cum he had filled the other with to dribble out.

Edd rolls over as Kevin releases him and they lay there with Edd on his back along with Kevin over top between his legs.

Kevin places his hands on either side of Edd's head so they are resting just a little above.

Edd strokes Kevin's cheek. "A very good boy." He says as he catches his breath.

Kevin grins then leans down as Edd tugs the chain to tell him to come closer sealing their lips together for a moment before they pull away to stare into each other's half open eyes. "I love you." He says as he is glad that Edd became rather confident whenever they did this as they kept doing it so it got easier overtime to be as confident as he is rather than a little shy and or awkward.

"I love you too." Edd responds and steals another kiss before they lay there together like that letting themselves slip into sleep.

Homework will be done a little later.

The end.


End file.
